Una chica normal
by Nina Angelique
Summary: Kagome es una joven bastante alegre, aunque de pocas amistades. Un día se encuentra con Inuyasha, un amigo de la infancia, aunque ninguno de los dos se reconoce al principio. por otro lado, Kagome conoce a Sesshomaru, un actor novato de comportamiento esquivo.
1. Chapter 1

La casa estaba silenciosa, solo la risa disimulada de dos niños escondidos desafiaban el silencio. La casa es de la familia Higurashi y la niña que está escondida es Kagome Higurashi.

De pronto, una pila de libros cayó. El estruendo llamó la atención de la madre de Kagome, los niños lo supieron, pues, el sonido de los tacones acercándose anunciaba su llegada.

-Los encontré- la mano de la mujer se posó sobre la cabeza del pequeño que se encontraba escondido debajo del escritorio.

-Aún no encuentra a Kagome, Sr. Higurashi- dijo el pequeño tratando de aguantarse la risa

-Sé que estás en el armario Kagome- y ahí se encontraba nuestra protagonista, escondida en un viejo armario de madera tallada que imitaba al de Narnia.

-Lávense las manos, la cena estará lista pronto- anunció la mujer. Los niños corrieron hacia el lavado y la madre siguió con los preparativos.

-Kagome, dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños, pero yo estaré de viaje, así que traje tu regalo antes- El niño sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de papel hecha a mano adornada con dibujos y frases en mala ortografía –es para ti.

-¡Gracias!- la niña abrió la caja con cuidado pues no quería romper los dibujos. Adentro había una perla, una más grande que lo normal y de un color poco usual, rosa con destellos lilas. –es hermosa-

-La encontré en un castillo antiguo, en Escocia, el año pasado-

-¡entonces es mágica! ¡Tal vez le perteneció a una princesa!- gritó emocionada

- Entonces sí es mágica, pide un deseo-

-Deseo que regreses pronto de tu viaje-

-Kagome! Los deseos no se dicen en voz alta-

-¿por qué?- preguntó ingenua

Los deseos no se cumplen si los dices en voz alta, se los lleva el viento, se los lleva tan lejos que se pierden. Y eso es algo que Kagome comprendió luego de caer en la conclusión de que no volvería a ver a su querido amigo. Pero, tal vez… en algún momento, ese deseo que se creía perdido encontraría nuevamente el camino. Aunque, para eso puede que tenga que pasar muchos años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Ser asocial no era tan malo, en realidad es mejor estar sola a estar con muchas personas y sentirse más sola.

Como siempre, llegó diez minutos antes de que empezara la clase. Sacó un libro que había escogido antes de salir de casa "ensayo sobre la ceguera". Estaba tan ensimismada que se olvidó por completo que se encontraba en un salón de clase.

Debe ser horrible estar ciego y no poder reconocer a la gente que amas a pesar de que estén tan cerca, pensó y acto seguido se llevó la mano al pecho y tomó la perla que hace mucho tiempo alguien le había regalado.

La profesora entró al aula y anunció, Armen grupos de dos o tres.

¡Grandioso!, pensó la joven. Era el primer día y ya pedían grupos, volteó para ver si la persona de atrás estaba en la misma situación… sin embargo, en menos de dos minutos ya todos habían encontrado a alguien. Salió del salón y caminó hasta el baño, Por qué no puede ser individual, se lamentó.

Se miró al espejo, no tenía nada raro, entonces por qué le costaba tanto hacer amigos… ¡eso era! Quizá ella era demasiado normal, tan normal que el resto se sentía "anormal" cuando estaba cerca de ella. Eran ellos el problema, se rio de su nuevo descubrimiento y regresó más animada a clases.

-¿Disculpa, esta es la clase de apreciación del arte?- Era un alumno "tardón"

-Sí, justo ahora están armando grupos-

-¿y tú ya tienes uno?- preguntó el joven

-No, yo soy muy normal y no puedo hacer grupo con personas anormales- los dos rieron por unos segundos

-Pues, yo soy muy normal, ¿te parece si hacemos el trabajo juntos?-

-Soy Kagome, ¿y tú?

-No, yo no soy Kagome. Pero me llaman Inuyasha-

-Que gracioso. Inuyasha… es un bonito nombre-

Hace buen tiempo que no reía tanto, hasta le dolía la cara por haber estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Miró a Inuyasha de reojo, le recordaba a alguien pero… no estaba muy segura. Nuevamente llevó su mano a la perla, la miró y la encontró más hermosa que nunca.

-Kagome, ¿quieres conocer a unos amigos?- estaba por aceptar sin pensarlo, pero ¿Qué tal si no les agradaba?... miedo al rechazo.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, debo volver pronto a casa-

-Entonces vamos juntos hasta la puerta de la universidad, mis amigos deben estar en el Mcdonald´s que está a unos metros de allí.

-Está bien, por cierto… ¿Qué carrera estudias?- preguntó Kagome

-aún estoy en estudios generales, el próximo ciclo entro a la facultad de Arte y ¿tú?-

-estoy en la misma situación solo que yo estudiaré literatura-

Había una extraña familiaridad entre ellos, se conocían desde antes, solo que no ellos aún no lo descubrían. Así como no sabían que alguien los esperaba en la puerta, para ser más exactos, lo esperaba.

-¡Inuyasha!- una joven, a lo lejos, agitó los brazos con entusiasmo

-¡Kikyo! No sabía que vendrías- Inuyasha sonrió con alegría. La joven lo abrazó y luego miró a Kagome

-Kagome. Ella es mi novia, Kikyo-

-Hola- saludó Kikyo – ¡Qué lindo dije!- Kagome rio nerviosa

-Gracias…eh… Bueno, ya debo irme, hasta luego- se despidió rápidamente y caminó rumbo a su casa, a lo lejos Inuyasha gritó, Ve con cuidado. Su caminar era torpe, tal vez por los nervios, aún sentía la mirada de ellos, comenzó a buscar sus audífonos y dobló en la esquina más cercana. Fue un buen día, pensó

Inuyasha, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en el dije, sabía que lo había visto antes… ¿su madre tenía uno parecido? No, no era eso. Tal vez Kikyo…

-Miroku y Sango nos esperan, ¿vamos?-

-Claro- respondió Inuyasha mientras sostenía la mano de Kikyo. Luego intentaría recordar.

* * *

Hola! Quedó algo corto el capítulo... Esta es una historia más suave, más de la vida much s se sientan identificados con Kagome, ser sociable no es nada fácil... comentarios, opiniones, críticas (constructivas) todo será bien recibido. hasta luego y que tengan un lindo día :D


	3. Chapter 3

Lo recordaba o mejor dicho, la recordaba. Luego de muchos intentos por fin su mente cedía en concederle una memoria que prácticamente había echado al olvido.

"Me acuerdo de ti, Kagome Higurashi"

-¿Amor estás bien?- preguntó Kikyo al ver algo pensativo a Inuyasha, su cuerpo desnudo se deslizó entre las sábanas, pero antes de salir de la cama el hombre la tomó por la cintura.

-Estoy bien- respondió y comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven, se sentía tan feliz

Kikyo logró soltarse, sonrió divertida y caminó hasta el baño. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada, recorría todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel. Había visto su cuerpo desnudo decenas de veces, pero, a pesar de ello no se cansaba. La amaba, la amaba tanto que era insoportable.

Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, sus miradas se encontraron por medio del espejo –Te amo demasiado- susurró Inuyasha, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el vientre de ella.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo y es doloroso- algo más que tenían en común

-Nunca te dejaré ir- las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban en la mente de Kikyo destrozando su voluntad. La joven comenzó a jadear, la mano de Inuyasha se deslizaba por los senos de su amada acariciando sus pezones y con la otra mano la tomaba del mentón para poder besarla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él se percató de su mirada cristalina –¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado

-Tal vez yo si tenga que dejarte ir. Nada es para siempre Inuyasha, todo en algún momento cambia-

- ¿Sabes? Eres una mujer muy deprimente, pero, en realidad eso lo descubriremos con el tiempo-

…

Un sábado más en casa. No era como si le importara demasiado o que se muriera por ir a una fiesta, sería suficiente con tener a alguien que la acompañe a ver una película…

Sintió una peluda cola entre sus piernas y luego se oyó un maullido, tomó al animal entre los brazos y lo echó en el sofá. A falta de amigos qué mejor que un gato.

"Puedes borrar a una persona de tu mente. Sacarla de tu corazón es otra historia"

Era la tercera vez que veía esa película y esta era su frase favorita. Sus ojos brillaban, no podía evitar sentir las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero luego se regresaban. _Necesito helado_, pensó

-Buyo, iré al super, ¿quieres algo?- miró al gato con si este en verdad fuera a responderle, luego de un momento el animal solo maulló

-ok, te traeré leche deslactosada-

El super no quedaba muy lejos, tal vez unos quince o veinte minutos a pie, se acomodó los auriculares y emprendió camino. Era la ruta de siempre, ir todo recto por diez minutos y luego girar a la derecha hasta llegar a un parque y luego otra vez todo derecho.

Por lo general el parque está lleno de mujeres con bolsas en las manos que pasean a sus perros de raza pequeña. _Al menos limpiar un arenero es más sencillo._

Debido a los casquillos no escuchó el grito de un hombre llamando a su perro, animal que por cierto, se había abalanzado sobre Kagome. El miedo ni si quiera le permitió gritar, era un enorme perro blanco que no dejaba de lamerle las manos que protegían su rostro.

-¡Verde!- El perro se movió y dejó que Kagome se incorporara

-Oh por dios! Pensé que moriría- sintió sus manos llenas del líquido viscoso, buscó en su bolsillo algo con lo que pudiese secarse, el dueño del perro le extendió un paquete de Kleenex.

-Estás bien?... Por lo general es bastante obediente- la pregunta pareció más un reclamo

-Sí, estoy bien- Kagome se sacudió las ropas y ordenó su cabello, pasó sus manos por sus orejas y no encontró los audífonos

-Mi Ipod- susurró y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos

- Mierda- musitó el hombre. Kagome lo miró algo sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- siguió la mirada del hombre, se dirigía al perro, miró al animal esperando lo peor… y ahí estaba, bañado en baba y con la batalla rajada, su Ipod, si es que aún se le podía llamar así – Oh no-

El hombre sacó un kleenex de su bolsillo y recogió el aparato, miró a Kagome y esta miró el objeto…

-Te pagaré- sentenció el dueño del animal – pero he dejado mi billetera en casa, dame tu dirección y pasaré mañana con el dinero-

-No-

-¿No?- preguntó muy sorprendido

-Eres un desconocido, no te daré la dirección de mi casa-

-Bien, entonces yo te daré mi dirección y tú pasaras por el dinero

-No-

-Ahora por qué?-

-No iré a casa de un desconocido-

-Me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho-

-No me refería a eso… no tienes una tarjeta de presentación?

-te dije que dejé la billetera en casa- respondió algo enojado

-Ni modo, te daré mi número de teléfono y confiaré en que no te darás a la fuga-

-Siempre pago mis deudas, niña- Kagome le dictó su número

-Por cierto, me llamo Kagome Higurashi- Shesshomaru la miró de reojo, intentado calcular su edad, tal vez unos quince años. No, imposible, eran siempre las chiquillas de quince las que lo perseguían, aunque aún no era un actor tan famoso tenía bastante popularidad entre las adolescentes. Pero, Kagome parecía no tener una idea de quién era él.

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino. La noche era más oscura de lo habitual, pero se sentía bien. Quintando lo del incidente la experiencia de haber intercambiado palabras con un desconocido era agradable…

El mundo era un poco más feliz. La joven miró los árboles y pensó, _Verde es un buen nombre para un perro_. A lo lejos los ladridos de un travieso animal resoban.

* * *

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que les haya gustado y bueno si les interesa la película que estaba viendo Kagome era El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos. Es una de mis películas favoritas, tal vez ustedes también la han visto :3 y gracias por comentar. Todos sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas (constructivas) serán bien recibidas. Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Heridas  


Sesshomaru

La primera parte de la producción había culminado, a pesar de que el joven actor no había recibido el papel principal, la acogida por parte del público juvenil era bastante notable. Cada día su popularidad iba a ascenso, así como las invitaciones de algunas amateurs o incluso de la misma actriz principal.

Y sabía que ese día no sería la excepción, cada cinco segundos sentía la mirada de esa mujer, Sara. Quien luego de un par de miradas más se acercó con una sonrisa bastante seductora.

-iremos a celebrar, pero supongo que no te unirás-

-acertaste- respondió el actor mirándola desde arriba

-deberías relacionarte más con otros actores, solo de esa forma podrás conseguir papeles importantes

-no necesito eso

-Eres bastante seguro de ti mismo- la mujer simuló una sonrisa cargada de ironía

-Te respeto como actor, pero quiero dejar en claro que no me interesan las mujeres con las que trabajo- La mujer mostró una mueca de fastidio, sus ojos mostraban lo ofendida que se sentía.

-No te hagas ilusiones- Sara se alejó con su típico caminar de diva y lo único que quedó fue el rastro de su caro perfume, _que olor más insoportable, pensó Sesshomaru._

Al llegar a casa, rápidamente buscó entre su colección de discos de vinilo hasta encontrar uno en especial: _Frank Sinatra_. Se acomodó en el sofá de uno y poco a poco comenzó a desgajarse hasta que _llévame a la Luna_ era lo único que lo conectaba con la realidad.

Fue entonces cuando Verde se acercó, se acurrucó a sus pies mientras miraba hacia la puerta como si esperara que alguien entre.

Intentó recordar por qué aquel perro tenía un nombre tan estúpido. Miró el atardecer como si en este se encontrara la respuesta, cada vez el cielo le parecía más lejano hasta que todo se distorsionó y se quedó dormido.

…

Kagome

El día estaba por terminar y ¡vaya! que eso la animaba, estaba agotada nunca pensó que ese trabajo fuese tan cansado. Hace un par de días la aceptaron como dependienta en una tienda de ropa. Debido a que la tienda era bastante elegante era requisito indispensable usar zapatos de tacón y un vestido negro básico, por estética las vendedoras no podían sentarse. Por lo general era bastante tranquilo, pero los primeros días del mes las mujeres desmantelaban la tienda con un espíritu voraz, tardando horas en el probador para que finalmente lleven una sola prenda o en el peor de los caso… nada.

Finalmente el celular sonó, Kagome buscó desesperadamente en su bolso.

-Soy Sesshomaru, estoy en el mismo lugar, no tardes- colgó

La joven cogió las llaves del departamento y salió casi corriendo. Llegó de inmediato y cuando por fin estuvo a solo unos metros de él comenzó a preguntarse si el delineado de los ojos se había corrido o si su rostro brillaba… tal vez estaba despeinada o peor aún quizá su vestido aún tenía el cierre abajo. Con las maravillas que hace una mujer para salir de los apuros, en unos movimientos bastantes sigilosos verificó que todo esté en orden.

-Hola- saludó Kagome

-Bastante rápido para ser una mujer-

-ignoraré eso, hola perrito!- la joven acarició las orejas del enorme animal

-esto es tuyo- Sesshomaru le extendió un pequeño paquete. Al recibirlo, Kagome rosó las manos del actor, las encontró frías, prácticamente heladas.

-No tenías que molestarte, tan solo me hubieras dado el dinero-

-Está bien, hoy salí temprano del trabajo-

-Bueno… entonces-

-ya cumplí mi deuda… adiós- Shesshomaru sujetó la cadena del perro y siguió su camino-

Kagome lo vio alejarse, ¿realmente ahí terminaría todo? ¿Así de rápido? no, no lo aceptaba, no lo permitiría. Tenía que decir algo, rápido, pero no se lo ocurría nada. Pero, tenía su número! Podía llamarlo, sí, eso haría… Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte!- Sesshomaru se detuvo, Kagome aprovechó para acercarse –¿quieres ir a tomar algo? Sé que tienes problemas con las relaciones sociales, yo también los tengo así que, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo a mi casa?

-No- respondió cortante

-¿no?-

-estoy con el perro-

-oh… ¡entonces invítame a la tuya!- el hombre enarcó una ceja y luego de unos segundos una sonrisa sutil se asomó en sus labios

-Bien-

-¡Yaay!- celebró la joven de forma infantil

El departamento no quedaba muy lejos, tal vez la misma distancia del parque a su casa. Quiso creer que el lugar del incidente era el punto medio de la línea que unía su casa con la de él. Estaban en el séptimo piso de un edificio, no se trataba de un departamento de lujo, pero tampoco era uno simple. Bastante grande para ser de una sola persona, la puerta principal daba a la sala, en el fondo los enormes ventanales brindaban una preciosa escena: la iluminada ciudad y la enorme Luna que por razones desconocidas estaba teñida de amarillo.

-Qué te ofrezco de beber?

-Agua está bien-

Kagome estaba emocionada, Sesshomaru vivía bastante cerca, tal vez podrían convertirse en buenos amigos como esos que salen en las películas. Observó detenidamente la decoración, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba… un cojín, uno de un estilo muy particular…_ bastante femenino para una persona tan seria. _

-este es tuyo- el hombre le ofreció una copa de vino blanco – no viniste aquí solo para tomar agua, será mejor que te relajes-

-Te advierto que no tengo mucha resistencia- y en eso tenía toda la razón, pero la mirada de Shesshomaru era intimidante, así que lo bebió todo en un solo sorbo, _terrible decisión_

Luego de poco menos de media hora, Kagome iba en su tercera copa y sus mejillas teñidas por un rosado fuerte le daban un aspecto bastante sensual. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru seguía en la primera y con una sobriedad hermética.

-Vamos, ya has bebido demasiado, si te emborrachas no será divertido- el hombre la tomó de la mano, caminaron hasta la habitación y encendió las lámparas.

-que terrible habitación!- gritó Kagome –no hay nada de color, ¡hombre, pero sí que eres bastante serio!- la joven se sentó en la cama pues sentía que si no lo hacía caería estampada al suelo, el sueño comenzó a invadirla, todo el cansancio de la mañana se acumuló en sus ojos que rogaban por unas plácidas horas de sueño.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven mientras con una mano acariciaba la espalda, _se siente bien_, pensó Kagome. El hombre bajó el cierre del vestido y desabrochó el sujetador._ Es un experto… es obvio que él ha estado con muchas mujeres… ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

En cuestión de segundos Kagome quedó libre del vestido –espera- susurró la joven, no podía evitar jadear, la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo, pero una parte de ella se negaba.

El actor la ignoró, sabía que las mujeres usaban esa palabra para hacerse las "difíciles" pero, luego de decirlo un par de veces simplemente se dejaban llevar. _Siempre queriendo aparentar_.

Sus labios bajaron hasta el pecho de la joven y comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones, con la mano libre bajó hasta su sexo y emprendió un frenético masaje, al principio suave y luego más rápido. _¿Qué estás haciendo?, _se volvía a preguntar a sí misma, no, ella no había venido con esa intensión… pero tampoco quería que se detuviera, tal vez en el fondo solo quería sentirse amada_, que patético_.

Acercó su rostro al de Sesshomaru y comenzó a desvestirlo, sus suaves dedos recorrían la textura de su pecho firme, bajó hasta llegar al cinturón, luego de múltiples intentos fallidos, fue el mismo Sesshomaru el que lo abrió. Kagome se dejó llevar nuevamente y se concentró en las caricias que recibía, el hombre la acomodó sobre sus piernas mirándose cara cara, entonces la joven lo miró a los ojos y sintió que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sintió el sexo se Sesshomaru rosando el suyo y no pudo evitar gemir más fuerte. Intentó bajar la voz así que se aproximó a los labios de él para besarlo, pero el giró su rostro.

_Dicen que tener sexo con alguien es muy diferente a besarlo. El sexo transmite placer… pero ¿los besos? Lo besos transmiten emociones, el placer puede llenar el vacío, pero si no hay sentimientos en un beso… _

El movimiento fue muy claro, el rechazo fue obvio, se sentía humillada… tenía que salir pronto de aquel lugar.

-No puedo- anunció firme, Sesshomaru solo miraba a un lado, Kagome recogió sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse. Justo antes de que ella salga de la habitación el cerró la puerta.

-Fuiste tú la insistió en venir y ahora te vas?

-yo nunca lo hice con este tipo de intención!

-Aja y dime, es porque tú eres diferente? ¿Porque no eres como el resto de las mujeres?

-si no lo crees pues lástima! Debí haber estado bastante ebria como para seguirte el juego!

-Ahora le echas la culpa al alcohol, no me vengas con estupideces!- Sesshomaru golpeó la puerta tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a romper.

-¡Basta! ¡Estás loco!- Kagome comenzaba a asustarse, a pesar de la luz tenue los ojos de aquel desconocido brillaban como los de una bestia –abre la puerta!

Sesshomaru la tomó, de la cintura, con fuerza y la arrojó a la cama. Debido al terror Kagome no podía hablar, no entendía por qué estaba tan enojado. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero lo que menos quería era llorar. Sesshomaru le arrancó la ropa mientras la tocaba con ferocidad, Kagome ya no luchaba, no tenía sentido, jamás podría superarle en fuerza. Se centró en un punto fijo en la pared y no quiso saber más, en su mente lo único que existía era ese color blanco inmaculado. Y con lo último de valentía que le quedaba pronunció.

-Eres repugnante-

El actor detuvo cualquier movimiento, se quedó quieto y su respirar se volvió más pausado. Lentamente se incorporó, acomodó sus ropas y salió de la habitación… salió del departamento.

* * *

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien. Planeaba publicar antes pero los exámenes me lo impedían.

Debo confesar que me desanima bastante que no hayan tan pocos comentarios, ¿realmente es tan mala la historia? En verdad si es mala me gustaría que lo comenten, de esa forma podría mejorar. En fin, hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorpresa

-Me voy-

Al escuchar la noticia Inuyasha olvidó su sonrisa y miró con expectación a Kikyo, comprendió en seguida a qué se refería. Vale decir que hasta había practicado la reacción para cuando llegara el momento indicado, pero un simulacro no es lo mismo que una catástrofe.

-¿cuándo?- ni si quiera se atrevía a preguntar por qué, la respuesta era clara: Kikyo había postulado a una beca en el extranjero, la aceptaron. Inuyasha nunca dudó de ello. Pero nunca hablaron sobre el tema, hasta ahora

-Es dentro de cuatro días, yo… debí decírtelo antes. No sé qué hacer Inuyasha, en verdad quiero hacer esto pero siento que soy muy egoísta- Por un lado él hubiera rogado que se quedara, decirle que no era necesario ir a otro país, ella sería una abogada excepcional. Y entonces ahí sí se arrepentiría, no podía pedir eso, nadie tiene derecho sobre los sueños de cada uno.

- Bien sabes que me encantaría que te quedes, pero no lo voy a permitir, te has esforzado demasiado como para renunciar ahora- ninguno de los dos se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno –pero no será por mucho tiempo seis meses pueden hasta ayudarnos a mejorar más nuestra relación.

-No son seis meses… es un año- respondió casi maquinalmente. Kikyo palideció, en su mente un año no era demasiado, pero una vez exteriorizado, un año parecía una eternidad –es demasiado tiempo- la nariz comenzó a fastidiarle, un claro anuncio de las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos. Nunca imaginó tal situación, desde niña ignoraba las cuestiones del amor y poco le importaba la gente que sufría por él. Creía que jamás se enamoraría y que lo único que importaba era cumplir las metas que se había trazado.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no encontraba qué decir, ¡dios! Se sentía tan inútil. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla, no, eso jamás.-¡Te esperaré!- gritó, Kikyo solo tragó con fuerza desviando la vista.

-No lo harás, no quiero que lo hagas, ¡prefiero terminar esto ahora!- ella parecía meditar sus palabras, respiró profundo prometiéndose que no se alteraría. Aun cuando la idea le parecía lo más absurdo, porque solo eso era, algo absurdo, no funcionaría. Terminarían como esas parejas que extasiadas añoran el recuentro sin saber que hace mucho que ya todo había terminado. Un año era demasiado, él encontraría a alguien más. Prefería terminar todo antes de ser engañada.

-¡No!, ¡te esperaré! No pienso dejarte, Kikyo voy a esperarte- Insistió Inuyasha. Las palabras sonaban tan reales, ¿realmente podía confiar? Tal vez sí, tal vez Inuyasha. _Tal vez él es diferente._

-Un año es demasiado tiempo, Inuyasha. Te olvidarás de mí, tal vez encuentres a alguien más; y yo regresaré con la ilusión de estar a tu lado pero tú ya no me amarás- Las lágrimas cedieron, Kikyo cogió con fuerza la valla de seguridad, miró hacia abajo, estaban en el séptimo piso. Desde ahí la gente se veía pequeña, todos caminando y siguiendo con sus vidas. _La vida continúa_.

Inuyasha solo la observaba, era verdad, un año… doce meses, trecientos sesenta y cinco días. Pero, él podía viajar una vez al mes, no… Kikyo no lo permitiría, sería una distracción para ella. ¿Cómo asegurar el futuro?

-Te lo prometo, prometo que te esperaré, estaré aquí esperando a que regreses-

-Sabes que es imposible retirar una promesa- susurró con unos atisbos de esperanza

-No me arrepiento- Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la jaló del hombro, se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, abrazados uno al otro hasta que en sus cuerpo quede una huella.

…

Sesshomaru

Definitivamente ese no era el mejor de sus días, desde el momento en el que pisó el set el director exigió que se le maquillen las ojeras, que repitan más de cuatro veces una escena. Hasta que finalmente ordenó un descanso de quince minutos.

"Es una escena bajo la lluvia, debes verte misterioso, no enfermo." Añadió antes de ordenar el descanso.

_Necesito un cigarrillo _pensó antes de salir a la zona de fumadores Furioso ante la humillación, se prometió que pronto se convertiría en el mejor actor del país y luego del mundo, entonces ya no necesitaría de un director, él mismo lo sería.

Su mente divagaba, de repente un penetrante olor a perfume caro inundó el lugar.

-Pensé que te tomabas en serio tu trabajo- Sesshomaru solo la ignoró, pero el perfume era tan fuerte que le crispaba la nariz.

-¿solo me ignorarás? ¿Es tu don especial, verdad? Eres de lo peor- la mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio

-soy de lo peor y aun así no dejas de perseguirme- sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se dispuso a encenderlo. –debes saber que detesto a la mujeres como tú-

-¡Eres un grosero! – la actriz cogió el cigarrillo de Sesshomaru y lo tiró al suelo, luego lo miró con genuino odio y a paso indignado se retiró del lugar.

….

Kagome

Había pasado todo el día durmiendo, tal vez y en una de esas confundía el sueño con la realidad. Las imágenes de la noche anterior no dejaban de atormentarla _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

El reloj marcó las cuatro, tenía una hora para decidir si iba o no a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Necesitaba el trabajo, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo, hacia medio año que había decidido irse de casa para independizarse. Su madre estaba de acuerdo, su padre solo le depositó dinero en su cuenta bancaria para que compre un departamento decente. Muchos años han pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella tan solo tenía cuatro años. Era la trágica historia de una familia feliz que un día, mágicamente, vio al padre del hogar con unas maletas en la puerta decidido a marcharse para no volver. Kagome nunca entendió por qué se separaron si todo era tan perfecto "Así somos lo adultos Kagome" fue lo que le dijo su madre. Años más tarde cuando joven, Kagome descubrió las verdaderas razones. El sr Higurashi era el primer hijo del grupo Higurashi, una compañía metalúrgica manejada por toda la familia. El padre de Kagome conoció a Satomi en un viaje de vacaciones, cuando faltaban unos meses para que se convierta en el nuevo sucesor, cierto día decidió ir al templo que estaba cerca a la residencia en donde se hospedaba, ahí conoció a Satomi y lo demás es obvio.

Cinco años más tarde, debido a la presión familiar el Sr. Higurashi retomó las riendas de su apellido y pasó a convertirse en el presidente de la compañía y pudo salvarla de su decadencia.

Kagome salió de la ducha y para sorpresa suya el reloj había avanzado más rápido de lo normal, solo tenía treinta minutos. Secó su cabello con una toalla, se acomodó el vestido básico negro y una chaqueta negra, ató su cabello en un moño alto y sin más salió del departamento.

-Justo a tiempo- le dijo una compañera de trabajo

-¡Qué alivio!- Kagome respiraba agitadamente mientras desataba las cintas de sus zapatillas- con los tacos es muy difícil correr- buscó sus zapatos en el bolso y luego se los acomodó.

-es gracioso verte correr con vestido y zapatillas-

-Es una gran estrategia- Las dos rieron por un par de segundos. Ayame era su compañera de trabajo, no eran muy cercanas pero tampoco se llevaban mal.

-Hoy te ves muy linda-

-¡Gracias! Es porque dormí más de doce horas- las dos volvieron a reír

Aquel día todo estaba con el 50% de descuento, por eso cuando Kagome revisó la tienda la encontró casi vacía. Y la mayoría de clientes ya no la encontraban atractiva "ya se llevaron las mejores prendas" le decía una mujer a su amiga. Pero, lo que la mayoría no sabía es que la política de la marca era seleccionar un grupo de prendas para los clientes exclusivos y guardarlas en almacén hasta un día en específico.

Cuando faltaban menos de dos horas para cerrar Kagome reconoció a Kikyo en la sección de blusas. _Si ella está aquí… tal vez él también_, buscó al joven con la mirada.

-¡Hola!- saludó Inuyasha por detrás – ¡Por un momento no te reconocí! ¡Eres Kagome!- la aludida ahogó un grito por el susto.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente

-Inu, no encuentro nada y pronto las tiendas cerrarán- Kikyo se acercó a su novio mientras con el dedo índice le señalaba la hora del celular –oh! Tu eres la chica de la universidad! Casi no te reconozco, te ves tan linda, verdad Inuyasha?- dijo Kikyo con bastante sorpresa y ternura al ver a Kagome. La joven cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-Sí, ahora puedo verte mejor el rostro-

Bien, ya era suficiente, tenía que cambiar el tema de conversación – gracias, ¿creo que tienes problema para encontrar algo que te gusta?- preguntó un poco más seria

-Sí, me voy de viaje en unos días y creo que sería mejor comprar algunas cosas ahora-

-Bueno, entonces sígueme, te llevaré a la zona de clientes vip-

-¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Ustedes las mujeres tienen un serio problema con la ropa- Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro, lo que más odiaba era acompañar a Kikyo a hacer compras, pero no podía desperdiciar el poco tiempo que quedaba. Así que por única vez intentaría disfrutar ese fastidioso momento.

Caminó hasta Kagome y le acarició la cabeza, _ha crecido tanto_, pensó. –Gracias por ayudarla- le dijo casi al oído. La joven sintió que le ardían las orejas.

-No es nada, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo se irá de viaje?- La sonrisa que tenía Inuyasha se borró y su rostro se volvió mustio, como si con solo tocarlo se fuera a desvanecer.

-Un año- Kagome obsevaba cómo Kikyo sonreía mientras revisaba todo lo que podía, pero sabía que había algo en sus ojos que no era normal: Miedo, los dos estaban asustados.

-El tiempo pasa rápido- intentó ayudar Kagome

-eso espero. Por cierto ¿dónde está tu collar de perla?- En un movimiento automático Kagome se llevó la mano a la parte baja del cuello, ¿hace cuánto que no lo llevaba puesto? Tal vez… una imagen terrorífica la inundó: la perla se cayó en el departamento de Sesshomaru. –¿Lo perdiste?- por alguna razón Inuyasha había cambiado su tono de voz, ahora sonaba enojado.

-El collar… lo dejé en casa- intentó simular Kagome

…

Hacía más de una hora que estaba en el parque, ni si quiera Verde quería pasear. Por último el perro se había recostado encima del césped mientras veía a su amo caminar por la acera. _Seguro la está esperando_.

El animal suspiró como solo los perros saben hacerlo, podía oler la ansiedad en su amo, ya llevaba varios días en esa situación, tres para ser exactos. _¿Será que se siente culpable?_ _Naah, imposible_

Sintió cómo algo tiraba de su cuello, por quinta vez le darían vuelta al parque, ya no era un perro tan joven como antes. Necesitaba agua y sobre todo alejarse del humo que emanaba su amo, cómo le molestaba que él fumara.

Sesshomaru solo caminaba pensativo con una mano en el bolsillo, hacía más frío de lo acostumbrado pero no quería estar en su departamento, esas paredes blancas lo enfermaban.

De repente, Verde tiró de la correa. El perro olvidó el cansancio y jaló con todas sus fuerzas a su amo, como si quisiera guiarlo a un lugar determinado. _Es ella, la chica que huela a mandarinas._ Seshomaru se dejó guiar por el pastor inglés. Cruzaron el parque y tomaron una calle a la derecha y todo recto, Sesshomaru dejó caer el cigarrillo, caminaba a paso rápido.

Finalmente, llegó a un alto edificio, la estructura no era muy moderna, la entrada principal eran dos puertas de vidrio que daban paso a un pequeño hall y atravesando el hall estaba el ascensor.

El perro ya no se movía más, y fue al cabo de unos segundos que un audi negro se estacionó en la puerta, rápidamente salió una mujer con un vestido formal que se inclinaba para despedirse.

Kagome había aceptado que Inuyasha la deje en su casa luego de que Kikyo insistiera infinidad de veces. Primero dejaron a Kikyo con todas las compras pues estaba demasiado entusiasmada como para esperar un minuto más, quería ver cómo combinaba los zapatos, las blusas, vestidos, etc. Inuyasha y Kagome solo reía al ver a la mujer tan emocionada.

-De verdad gracias, hace mucho no la veía tan contenta-

-Gracias por traerme, te veo en clases-

Sesshomaru miraba la escena de reojo, inmediatamente reconoció a Inuyasha, hacía meses que no lo veía. Cuando Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran niños se llevaban muy mal, el mayor siempre ignoraba al menor, la situación fue cambiando cuando Inuyasha cumplió diecisiete. No se trataban de maravilla pero al menos ya no se detestaban. Pero qué hacía Inuyasha en ese lugar Y también qué hacía el mismo ahí.

El auto se retiró y kagomé miró estupefacta a Sesshomaru –Qué haces aquí- susurró, el rosto se volvió pálido.

-Verde no dejaba de tirar de la correa y llegamos aquí- No la había reconocido, por primera vez podía analizar detenidamente las facciones de su rostro. No podía negar que el cabello recogido se veía mucho mejor.

-¿el perro te trajo misteriosamente a mi edificio?- Kagome intentó simular el miedo con fastidio

-Créelo si quieres, es mejor que haya sido así, olvidaste esto la otra noche- el hombre sacó de su bolsillo la perla de Kagome, ella bajó la mirada, sentía la vergüenza caer de lleno en su rostro. Kagome estiró la mano y recibió el dije, no pensaba agradecerle y no lo hizo.

-ya me voy- acarició la cabeza del perro y pasó de largo, sin embargo Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano. Su pulso estaba acelerado y temblaba ligeramente.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No quiero- respondió casi instantáneamente

-Quiero disculparme- Sesshomaru no la miraba, Kagome pensó en correr y podía hacerlo, tenía puestas sus zapatillas. Pero miró de reojo al edificio y notó que el guardia estaba mirándolos con mucha expectación.

-No tienes que hacerlo, fue mi culpa- la voz de Kagome sonaba quebrada –tan solo vete, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero hablar de esto. Sé qué clase de sujeto eres, eres de esos a los que ninguna mujer se resiste, el que jamás ha sido rechazado y al que ¡nunca se le ha negado nada!

Su mirada se endurecía cada vez más, sujetó con más fuerza la muñeca de la joven. Kagome lo miró atónita, al principio no lo había notado, había algo diferente en sus manos. Estaban afiebradas, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, se acercó a él y alzó sus manos hasta tocar sus mejillas, las cuales estaban hirviendo.

-¡Tienes fiebre!- El actor apartó las manos de Kagome, eso explicaba por qué se sentía tan extraño

-no tengo nada-

-¡oh vamos! No quieras hacerte el valiente, vamos, rápido, entra que está haciendo demasiado frío- Kagome tomó la correa de Verde y guió a Sesshomaru al edificio, por suerte el guardia se había retirado y el perro pudo entrar.

-Eres muy imprudente-

-Mejor cállate, podría matarte si quisiera- el hombre quiso reír, pero su vista se nublaba. Ella tenía que decirle que estaba enfermo para que tuviera conciencia de los síntomas. _Qué patético._

El departamento no era muy grande, ochenta metros cuadrados. Una sala con balcón, una cocina, dos habitaciones, dos baños. En la sala había un viejo sillón de tres y un sillón de uno, pegado a la pared un librero enorme. El comedor consistía en una pequeña mesa para dos personas y en el suelo había pilas de libros. El lugar estaba casi vacío a excepción de los libros.

-recuéstate en el sofá- Kagome comenzó a asistirlo, lo primero era bajar la fiebre

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque así me criaron, si alguien está en problemas entonces lo ayudo, pon esto en tu pecho- la joven le alcanzó el termómetro, mientras ella fue a colocarse el pijama.

-tienes 41 de fiebre, debería llevarte de emergencias-

-solo necesito dormir un rato, luego me iré- Kagome notó sus labios secos y se acercó para darle un poco de agua tibia. –no refutes-

Sesshomaru llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella y con el pulgar acarició sus labios, Kagome lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos dorados eran como el sol: absorbentes.

No lo entendía, tan solo una muestra de amabilidad por parte de ese hombre y ya se sentía aturdida, tragó con fuerza y luchó por no llorar. _Por qué él irrumpe mi tranquilidad, destruye mi orgullo y aun así, aun así… lo odio. _

Cada vez sus rostros estaban más cerca y todo era más cálido, desde su mano debido a la fiebre hasta su mirada, era como si ese muro de hielo se hubiese evaporado, ahora se mostraba más amable.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se movieron y a la joven se le congeló la sangre, todo a su alrededor fue destruido y solo una palabra fue suficiente: _Kagura._

* * *

Debo disculparme, dije que no tardaría en publicar pero los exámenes son muy absorbentes (sobre todo si dejas los temas difíciles para última hora xD) En fin, ahora estoy más entusiasmada por sus comentarios. Vampirstar, tus comentarios fueron muy motivadores, igual a ti Orkidea16 gracias. :DD

Esta vez sí que es un capítulo largo :D


End file.
